l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1166
}} Events * Asahina Juneko discovers the Anvil of Despair in the Twilight Mountains. She brings it back to Asahina Sekawa, who gives it to Asahina Keitaro for safekeeping. * Rosoku, the descendant of Shinsei, reveals himself to the Imperial Court and issues the Challenge of Enlightenment. * Daigotsu learns that Katsu has been helping Tainted samurai seeking redemption escape to a compound in Crane lands. * Seppun Kiharu becomes Seppun Daimyo. * The Ancestral Standard of the Lion is captured by the Unicorn Clan. * The Sapphire Legion is renamed the Provincial Guard. * Kitsuki Kadiri is appointed governor of Water Hammer City. * The Great Games are resumed, the first time since the long period that followed the rampage of Hideo no Oni. Month of the Hare * The armies of the Shogun arrive at Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho to protect the Emperor from the Bloodspeakers. * Isawa Sezaru defeats Jama Suru and Mohai in the Battle of the Northern Wall Mountains. Iuchi Katamari finds him and then leave Rokugan to seek insight into Iuchiban's power. Month of the Dragon * Agasha Hamanari awakens, but is executed on false charges of Bloodspeaker sympathies. * Iuchiban erects the Iron Citadel in the ruins of Otosan Uchi. * The Gozoku reveal themselves to Toturi III as the source of his waning political influence. Month of the Serpent * The Legion of the Dead battle the Legion of Blood in the Realm of Thwarted Destiny. * Kisada returns through Oblivion's Gate. * The False Hoturi recovers Daigotsu's soul from Meido, fully restoring his power. Month of the Horse * The War of the Rich Frog ends. * Ikoma Otemi becomes Lion Clan Champion. * Ikoma Korin becomes Ikoma Daimyo after the retirement of Ikoma Sume. * Matsu Kenji becomes Matsu family daimyo after the retirement of Matsu Ketsui. * Ryoko Owari returns to Scorpion control. Month of the Goat * Bayushi Sunetra disappears, leaving Bayushi Paneki as the new Scorpion Clan Champion. * Emperor Toturi III marries Akodo Kurako in a secret ceremony. * Toku is named Fortune of Virtue by Toturi III. * Bayushi Kamnan dies at Mantis hands and Bayushi Baku replaces his identity. Month of the Monkey * Kaiu Sugimoto is named Keeper of Earth. Month of the Rooster * Yoritomo Sen is ambushed by three Phoenix ships while searching for Yoritomo Kitao's Dark Wave Fleet. * The War of Fire and Thunder erupts following accusations that the Mantis used a Black Scroll to attack a Phoenix village. Month of the Dog * Iuchiban is slain by Isawa Sezaru. * The Blood Hunt begins as Iuchiban's remaining followers are hunted down across the Empire. : The Ninth Imperial Legion led by Yoritomo Egumi fights bloodpeakers at the Temple of Osano-Wo : The Ninth Legion travels to Kudo and fight bloodspeakers with the assistance of the Grasping Paw Tribe led by Chi'kel Month of the Boar * Kakita Tsuken is named Keeper of Fire. * Doji Jun'ai is named Keeper of Water. * A man claiming to be Daidoji Uji enters Rokugan via a spirit passage claiming to come from a nightmarish place where Fu Leng was never defeated. * Shiba Aikune returns the Soul of Shiba from the Celestial Heavens. * Rosoku is murdered by a suicide attack by the Bloodspeaker Shukumei inside the Imperial Palace. * The Gozoku is overthrown by the Shogun. Many members of the conspiracy given leniency if they ally themselves with Kaneka. Battles * Battle of the Northern Wall Mountains * War of the Rich Frog * Battle of Sukoshi Zutsu * Battle of One Tribe * Blood Hunt Deaths * Agasha Hamanari in the Month of the Dragon * Akodo Fumio * Akodo Tekkan * Alhundro Cornejo in the Month of the Boar * Asahina Nahomi * Agasha Oshu in the Month of the Boar * Asako Tsuruko * Bayushi Atsuki in the Month of the Boar * Bayushi Kamnan in the Month of the Goat * Chu-rochu * Daigotsu Hiroto * Daigotsu Tomaro * Doji Jurian in the Month of the Boar * Hideyoshi * Hiruma Nataka * Ide Bantu * Idomu * Ikm'atch-tek * Ikoma Hasaku in the Month of the Horse * Ikuto * Iuchiban in the Month of the Dog * Jama Suru in the Month of the Hare * Kakita Akija * Kakita Himatsu in the Month of the Boar * Kakita Sotaro * Kakita Taro * Kitsu Juniko * Kitsu Juri in the Month of the Horse * Magobei * Michinaga * Mirumoto Kazunori * Mirumoto Takeo * Mohai in the Month of the Hare * Moto Sanpao * Moto Taidjut * Musaboru no Oni * Rashol in the Month of the Boar * Rodrigo Cornejo in the Month of the Boar * Rosoku in the Month of the Boar * Shiba Yobei * Shinjo Jinturi * Shinjo Rao * Shoan * Shosuro Tsuyoshi in the Month of the Goat * Shukumei in the Month of the Boar * Taikan * Tamago in the Month of the Horse * Tamori Miraken * Tamori Tsukiro * Te'tik'kir * Tokken * Tsi Shodu * Tsukihime * Utaku Xiulian * Yasuki Namika * Yoritomo Sen in the Month of the Rooster * Yoritomo Yorikane in the Month of the Boar * Yozo Category:Timelines